Nous sommes français
by Olotie
Summary: Paris avait des problèmes. De très gros problèmes. Alors les dix plus grandes villes de France avaient décidé d'aller le voir. En réponse aux attentats du vendredi 13 novembre 2015


Bonjour à tous!

Au départ, je voulais commencer une nouvelle histoire, mais je me suis réveillée ce matin avec les infos. J'ai été choquée. Dans la petite ville ou j'habite, tous les drapeaux tricolores ont été mis en berne et le peu de gens qui étaient dehors aujourd'hui semblaient vraiment bousculés. Puis j'ai voulu écrire un texte sur l'attentat, et voir que quelques personnes l'avaient fait, et j'ai eu encore plus envie. Donc, le voilà.

Les villes présentes sont les dix villes les plus peuplées de France.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part."

Toutes les grandes villes sont réunies au chevet de Paris. Celui-ci n'a pas voulu sortir de sa chambre, alors on attend dans les pièces attenantes.

Lille a prononcé ces mots. Il est rare qu'il parle, pourtant. Mais peut-être en a-t-il besoin, à ce moment précis. Tout le monde a besoin d'en parler, mais personne n'ose engager la conversation. En fait, le silence est à la fois confortable et incroyablement pesant. Debout, les bras croisés, le chef-lieu du Nord-Pas-de-Calais promène ses yeux gris sur l'assemblée.

"Tu sais combien d'attentats ils déjouent pour sauver mon Marché et ma cathédrale? demande Strasbourg. J'ai peur tous les ans, alors, pour ma sécurité, j'suis au courant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ca va encore faire tout un cirque à propos des amalgames, tout ça, déclare Toulouse, fatiguée d'avance. On va devoir faire tout l'inventaire des actes racistes recensés dans nos villes.

-Des innocents brutalisés en représailles pour le meurtre d'innocents, quelle originalité, ironise Bordeaux.

-Je ne sais même plus si on peut appeler ça une _vendetta_ , dit Nice en jouant distraitement avec une de ses boucles brunes, en tailleur sur un des fauteuils. Enfin, l'année se termine comme elle a commencé.

-L'attentat le plus meutrier en Europe avec ceux de Madrid et Londres, grogne Marseille en se renfonçant dans le canapé du salon, à côté de sa soeur.

-Le pays en état d'alerte, murmure Nantes, le regard perdu dans le vague. On déclare la guerre au terrorisme ou à l'Etat Islamique?

-Aux deux, pardi, répond Montpellier.

-Je déteste ce genre de guerre, grommelle Nice. C'est difficile de se battre contre une idée abstraite et contre une organisation dont on ne connaît ni l'emplacement ni le nombre de membres.

-C'est la même chose que la mafia, annonce Toulouse.

-C'est pire que la mafia. La mafia, j'ai l'habitude. Pas les djihadistes."

La Méditerranéenne inspire profondément, puis continue.

"Vendredi matin encore, on interpellait deux candidats prêts à partir en Syrie. Seulement quelques heures avant les attentats. Dans mes Quartiers Est se trouvait l'un des plus gros recruteurs de Daesh en France, et pourtant, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

-Tout le monde a du mal à s'y faire", la rassure Nantes en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

"Mais il faut tout de même agir", intervient une voix depuis l'entrée.

Interpellées, toutes les villes se retournent vers la porte qui reliait les deux pièces. Leur nation se trouve dans l'encadrement. Il semble triste, épuisé et une sorte de fatalité plane sur ses traits.

"Francis! s'exclame Lyon. Est-ce que ça va?

-A ton avis? s'énerve Marseille. Il vient de vivre un attentat!

-Je vais mieux, lui répond le blond en ignorant le Provençal. Mieux qu'il y a quelques heures... et mieux que ma capitale. Où est Paris?

-Je suis là", répond l'interpellé, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Il se dirige vers le sofa en boitillant et s'effondra.

"Combien?" demande-t-il aux autres.

Après des regards échangés et une brève hésitation, France déclare:

"Cent vingt-huit morts et deux cent trente-sept blessés. Pour le moment."

La capitale enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il soupire longuement, comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules - cent vingt-huit morts, c'est déjà lourd-, puis relève la tête.

"Il faut que j'y aille.

-Non! s'exclame Lyon. Tu t'es vu? On dirait que tu agonises! Restes ici au moins aujourd'hui, pour te reposer.

-Qui va faire l'état des lieux à ma place, alors? Et aider les familles des portés disparus.

-Nous."

Ce mot est sorti comme ça, tout seul de la bouche du châtain. Tout le monde le regarde, stupéfait.

C'est Nantes qui reprend:

"Oui. On va le faire.

-Ce n'est pas votre ville!

-Mais tu es notre capitale, contre Lille.

-Que fait un pays en état de guerre? questionne Montpellier.

-Il s'unit, poursuit Bordeaux, qui a saisi le concept.

-Et nous avons beau être Bretons, Nordistes, Provençaux, Niçois, Languedociens, Aquitains, Dauphinois ou Toulousains, nous avons beau contester, manifester pour la conservation de nos traditions régionales, nous sommes tous français, dit Lyon.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Nice en grimaçant.

-Nous avons tous connu pire que ça. La France se relèvera, de toute façon. On fera tout pour."

France sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

* * *

Quelques petites explications:

Omar Diaby, ou Omar Omen, était considéré comme "l'émir" du recrutement de Daesh en France, et vivait à Nice dans les Quartiers Est. Il est mort à Alep le 7 août dernier.

Vendredi matin, quelques heures avant la série d'attentats de Paris, les agents de la DGSI (Direction Générale de la Sécurité Intérieure) faisaient une descente à Nice pour interpeller deux candidats au Djihad prêts à partir pour la Syrie. (article de Nice Matin)

Les régionalismes, vous devez connaître. Juste un petit rappel, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas: Nice ne faisait pas partie de la Provence, la ville forme, avec son arrière pays, une région culturelle à part. De même que Toulouse était un comté.

Commençons maintenant une petite mise au point:

Je suis absolument contre les amalgames. J'ai plusieurs amis musulmans, adorables et qui désapprouvent totalement les attentats de cette année. Ils considèrent d'ailleurs les terroristes comme n'étant pas musulmans. L'une de mes très bonnes amies m'a dit: "La barbarie n'a ni couleur, ni frontière; elle n'est que barbarie."

Aussi, aucune injure ne sera tolérée dans les commentaires.

Je suis aussi du côté de mon pays. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris est infâme, et c'est dans ces situations comme cela qu'il faut absolument pas être divisés. Je le dis donc:

Je suis fière d'être française, et vive la France!


End file.
